Isle of Forgotten Sins
Isle of Forgotten Sins is a 1943 adventure film. Cast Singing cast *John Carradine - Mike Clancy *Frank Fenton - Jack Burke *Veda Ann Borg - Luana *Marian Colby - Mimi Non-singing cast *Gale Sondergaard - Marge Willison *Sidney Toler - Captain Krogan *Rick Vallin - Johnny Pacific *Betty Amann - Olga Plot Somewhere on one of the English-speaking South Sea Islands, at an indefinite present time, , Marge is the proprietress of a nightclub/restaurant/gambling hall/brothel called "Isle of Forgotten Sins". An inspector from the "Criminal Investigation Bureau" arrives who compares a fingerprint card with a photograph of "Betty Nelson" to one with a photo of a somewhat older "Marge Williams". On a small boat moored in the harbor, its owner, deep sea diver Jack Burke, is shaving in preparation of visiting Marge's place, while his diving partner/friendly rival Mike Clancy awakens from drunken sleep to find that Burke has tied him to the bunk bed. The inspector and the commissioner arrive at Marge's. At another table, Krogan is sitting with Johnny Pacific. When Burke enters, Krogan tells Johnny Pacific, "the other will be showing up any minute now, when Burke hits this port, Clancy's never far behind". Burke is waiting for Marge in her upstairs room, explaining that Clancy drowned and giving her the pocket watch she once gifted to Clancy. Marge tells Burke that since Mike Clancy was the reason she stayed, she'll be leaving and Burke suggests, "that with Mike gone, you might marry me". Before she can answer, Clancy knocks on the door and, as the astonished and relieved Marge tells him what happened, asks her to step outside, and starts trading punches with Burke. The fistfight progresses from Marge's room to the downstairs dining area, as tables and chairs are broken and overturned. Clancy ultimately knocks out Burke and is proclaimed as "the winner" by Krogan, who tells everybody, "The drinks are on me". While Johnny Pacific entertains the crowd, Clancy deals with Burke who regains consciousness and starts swinging fists, by telling him that he recognized Krogan and Johnny Pacific as the captain and purser of the steamship Tropic Star which, six months earlier, disappeared in the Coral Sea with three million dollars in gold. Marge gives Clancy the money to finance an expedition, but just after he and Burke leave her place, a customer staggers out, claiming to have been shot by Olga, one of the girls, before expiring. As Krogan, Johnny Pacific and the diners rush for the exits, Marge grabs money from the cash register and heads for Burke's boat. Alone on the boat, as they prepare to leave port, Clancy tells Burke, there'll be so much money for both of them, there'll be no reason for them to doublecross each other. Marge, Diane, Christine and Bobbie descend into the hold, uncertain what to do about Olga. Burke refuses to get involved, but Clancy says that he'll cut them in if they help with getting the gold. Burke raises his fists for another brawl, but Marge breaks a bottle over his head, knocking him out. Clancy tells the three crewmen to cast off and goes back downstairs as Burke regains consciousness and quickly agrees to include the girls in the deal. The plan, as explained by Clancy, is to arrive at Marana island, where Krogan and Johnny Pacific are running a plantation, and take the gold for themselves, with the six of them sharing half a million each. Diane refuses to participate based on her moral principles, but Olga, who apparently followed them to the boat and hid until now, steps out and announces that she id cutting myself in for her share. Clancy, Burke and the five women arrive at Krogan's house on the island. As night comes and a full moon shines over the lagoon, Krogan and Johnny Pacific go for a night swim, Clancy kicks Burke, who wanted to swim with Luana, and tells him that it's their chance to frisk the house. Searching the house, Clancy points out to Burke the Tropic Star log, with a map, which indicates that the gold is still underwater on the ship, waiting to be salvaged, unaware the treasure map is a planted hoax. The next morning, Burke finds the Tropic Star. Meanwhile, on the island, Luana jealously accuses Johnny Pacific of infidelity and their loud quarrel brings Krogan, who calms the situation, but then a native runs in with some disturbing news and advises everyone to leave the island. After he departs, Krogan and Johnny Pacific take guns and go off. During his underwater descent, Clancy finds the gold, while, on the island, Krogan and Johnny Pacific are watching through binoculars. Clancy pretends to be in distress so that Burke would bring him up before the gold and, as the trunk full of bullion is aboard and below the deck, Burke gives a few gold bars to the crewmen and tells them to divide it among themselves and then announces to Clancy that he is claiming 60 percent of the loot because he provided the boat and the crew. Clancy protests and they start a violent struggle during which Krogan, Johnny Pacific and their men board the boat. Krogan, Johnny Pacific and the five natives return to the island and offer to deal out the girls share of the loot, however Olga attempts to shoot him to no avail. Johnny Pacific pulls out his gun on Krogan and they shoot simultaneously, killing each other. Luana points a gun at them, but Burke takes it away from her and pulls her towards him. Clancy proclaims that he and Marge and now rich, the winds hit the thatched house which is then washed away by the surging waves. Clancy and Marge are in the sea as he tries to keep her afloat, but both are swamped by a new surge. Some time later at The Bird Cage Cafe, Diane and Burke have become a happy couple, while Marge gives Clancy the money and rings up "NO SALE". Musical numbers *"In Pango" - Mimi *"Sleepy Island Moon" - Luana *"Whiskey Johnny" - Mike and Jack Category:Films